Not So Bad
by SmallSunshine
Summary: For marisa lee's SCHOOL contest. Buttercup has a very bad day at school, but can a talk with a certain green eyed boy make it better? Please R&R!


**I do not own anything. Enjoy! Rated T for mild sexual content and even milder swearing.**

**A/N: This is set on the last day of school before summer. I know it's late, but that has to tie in with the plot. I apologize for any mistakes or too many line breaks.**

* * *

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the sunlight that was streaming in through a gap the curtains. She groaned and rolled onto her other side, pulling the bed covers with her. She was only dimly aware of two other people in the room, and the raven haired girl only took a few seconds to realize it was her sisters. Bubbles was climbing out of her own bed, and Blossom loomed over Buttercup's bed, her arms folded.

"Buttercup, wake up! We need to get ready for school!"

Buttercup groaned yet again and buried her face in her pillow, trying to block out the noise. It was the last day of school before summer officially started, so hardly anybody would be going in. And if people did decide to go in on the last day, they wouldn't do anything in lessons and would simply drive their teachers up the wall. That's what people did in high school anyway.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said, sighing and putting her hands on her hips. "Get up!"

"Give me five more minutes!" Buttercup grumbled, burying her face deeper into the pillow. For some odd reason, she was now a lot more tired than usual.

Blossom looked at her sister sternly before shrugging casually, much to everyone's surprise. "Fine. Five more minutes. But you'll have to wake yourself up."

"Whatever." Was Buttercup's muffled reply before yawning and turning back onto her other side.

Blossom rubbed her temples and turned back to Bubbles who was stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She seemed more tired than usual aswell.

Buttercup felt her eyes slowly closing again, but it didn't really matter. She just wanted five more minutes of rest, and then she would gradually get up. There was only one more day of school to suffer, anyway.

* * *

"Buttercup! Are you ready?"

Buttercup jolted away at the sound of someone calling her, and it sounded a lot like Bubbles. Buttercup swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes peacefully – until she caught sight of the clock.

7:30, it read. Buttercup's eyes instantly widened. School started at eight o' clock, which meant she only had half an hour! Buttercup gasped and cursed internally as she jumped out of bed, now wide awake. Had she really slept that long?

Buttercup groaned as she started to pull out clothes from her wardrobe. Blossom's alarm went off at six, and she then woke up her two sisters after her shower. Oh God, Buttercup must've been asleep for ages! It was possible if Bubbles and Blossom had gotten dressed and then got everything ready downstairs, leaving Buttercup to sleep.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles called again, sounding like she was downstairs. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Nearly!" Buttercup replied while putting on a green t-shirt along with dark green trousers and shoes. She quickly got her backpack ready while she dragged a brush through her now long black hair. She hadn't even showered, but that was something she would have to put up with for now. It was only the last day of school, after all.

Buttercup dashed downstairs and tried to look like she had been ready for a while when her sisters appeared. It was a very good sign when they looked at her and smiled, not noticing that she had only woken up a few minutes ago.

"Hiya!" Bubbles said, thrusting her own backpack on. "What took you so long?"

Buttercup shrugged casually. "Just getting ready."

This wasn't really an answer to the question, but Blossom and Bubbles seemed to buy it. Buttercup thought she was in the clear until Blossom brought up something she hadn't really noticed.

"Have you had breakfast?"

Buttercup blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Huh?"

"Have you had breakfast?" Blossom repeated more clearly as she checked that everything was in her backpack. Their high school was trying out some new kind of tactic. The pupils are given a certain amount of weeks to get a project together about a chosen topic, and then they hand it in on the last day. Blossom was now making sure that she had hers in her backpack.

"Oh," Buttercup said simply, thinking of an answer. Instead, she just said the first thing that came to her head. "No."

Blossom raised her eyebrows but was still shifting through her backpack. "Why not?"

"Uh, I'm just not hungry," Buttercup stated hesitantly, trying to sound calm.

Blossom seemed too preoccupied with her bag to actually listen. "Oh, okay."

Buttercup let out a sigh of relief as she and her sisters said goodbye to the Professor and left for school. Well, it was a bad start, but the day couldn't get worse than that, right?

* * *

_Wrong._

Buttercup had survived her first class, and was now nearly at the end of Algebra when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Now, class, I'm sure you all remember that I set you some homework before. I shall be collecting it in at the end of the lesson, so please get it ready now."

There was a collective sigh amongst the class and the sound of bags being opened as numerous classmates reluctantly got their homework out. Buttercup didn't even want to get her homework out of her bag, but followed the example the rest of the class were setting. She hauled her bag up onto her desk and began rummaging through books and loose pieces of paper. She checked all of them but still couldn't find the work that had been set, so you doubled checked the papers. When she still found nothing, she checked that she hadn't accidentally slipped it in with one of her other books.

Still nothing.

Buttercup closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying not to lose her cool. How could she forget her own homework? Then it finally dawned on her. Buttercup had left the homework on a desk in their bedroom the night before, saying to herself that she would remember to put it in her bag in the morning. Since Buttercup had woken up late this morning, she hadn't had any time to get her school work together.

Buttercup mentally facepalmed herself. How could she be so stupid?

The green clad girl angrily pushed her bag off of the desk and propped her elbows up on the table, resting her chin in her palms. Now she was going to have to explain that she doesn't have the homework on the last day of school.

_Perfect,_ she thought sarcastically. _Just perfect._

Class ended rather quickly, much to Buttercup's dismay. She couldn't simply scribble something down and then hand it in, as the work was on a sheet on printed paper with sums. Buttercup didn't know anyone in that class, so that also meant that she couldn't ask to see someone else's. Well, she _could_, but Buttercup didn't feel like threatening anyone right now, especially just to see their homework. But it didn't matter, because Buttercup was sure that she would be fine. After all, she really did leave her work at home this time.

Everyone packed up their things and headed out of the classroom, unwillingly handing their homework into the teacher. The teacher was quite an old man, with a very boring and droning voice. It made the classes that he taught even worse.

Buttercup packed up her things slowly, preparing herself for whatever was coming and what she was going to say. She hauled her backpack onto her shoulders and began walking out of the class, but surely enough, was stopped by the teacher.

"Buttercup Utonium? Where is your homework?" he inquired, leaning against the door frame. He always stated her name in full, even though there wasn't another Buttercup in the whole school.

"I accidentally left it at home, sir," Buttercup sighed, hating having to add the 'sir' to every sentence.

Now it was the teachers turn to sigh. "And why did you do that? You knew it was due in today."

"Yes, but I forgot to put it in my bag this morning."

"Alright, I would normally suggest bringing it to me on the first day back, but I can see that the normal option won't work. You'll have to stay in and finish it at lunch."

Buttercup stared at the teacher in horror. Had he completely lost his mind?

"But that's not fair!" Buttercup defended, feeling her anger boiling up inside of her.

"That's as fair as I can make it," the teacher announced, moving out of the way to let Buttercup past. "Come back to this room at lunch. The quicker you finish the work, the faster you'll get to lunch."

Buttercup had to use all of her strength not to let her anger show and not even glare at him as she exited the classroom. Well, this day had immediately gone from bad to worse. Not only would she miss out on some of her lunch, but she would probably miss out on a large portion of it because she was rubbish at Algebra. She was forced to get Blossom to help her (or do the whole thing for her) as she couldn't figure out any of the sums.

Buttercup grumbled as she suffered through another class before finally reaching lunch. She tried to remember the answers that Blossom had written down as she made her way along the corridor, her mood showing a little in the way she was walking. Instead of the normal way to walk, Buttercup's light feet were stomping on the ground loudly, echoing over the hallway that people were beginning to pile out of. The teen groaned internally as she turned into the classroom and shut the door behind her, getting ready for the longest lunch-detention of her life.

* * *

Buttercup slammed the classroom door shut as she stormed through the corridor, her face red with anger. She had taken up the majority of her lunch for trying to complete the hardest homework sheet of her life, and was now surprised at how Blossom had managed to complete it within a matter of minutes. Well, it wasn't that hard to believe. Blossom _was_ the smartest out of the three of them.

Even so, Buttercup had taken so long with the homework sheet, so that she was only left with twenty minutes of eating lunch with her sisters. Buttercup trudged through the school and found her sisters eating their lunch in their usual spot.

"Hey!" Bubbles greeted, looking up to see Buttercup. "Where have you been? Lunch is nearly over!"

"I know," Buttercup sighed while sitting down heavily. "I forgot a homework sheet so I had to stay in and do that in some cramped classroom."

"Oh," Bubbles responded simply, taking a bite of her lunch. Blossom then looked up and smiled at her sister, but quickly frowned when she noticed something.

"Hey Buttercup, where's your lunch?" Blossom questioned, realizing that her green clad sister wasn't taking her lunch out of her bag.

"Oh, that." Buttercup said simply, lost for words. During her time in the claustrophobic room doing that god-awful homework, Buttercup had noted that she had also left her lunch at home aswell. If she couldn't have remembered her homework, why would she remember her lunch?

"I didn't bring it," Buttercup finally answered. It was kind of the truth, right?

"Why not?" Blossom asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I wasn't feeling hungry this morning, and even if I did have my food, there wouldn't be much point in eating it," Buttercup quickly explained. "Lunch is nearly over anyway, so what would be the point?"

"Hmm," Blossom hummed thoughtfully. "Do you want some of our lunch?"

"No thanks," Buttercup said, rubbing her forehead to try and get rid of the headache that was forming. She was absolutely starving, but she couldn't say that she wasn't hungry and then devour Blossom's and Bubbles' lunches two seconds later. That would definitely make them suspicious.

"Alright," Blossom sighed, before re-starting her conversation with Bubbles she had begun before Buttercup arrived. Buttercup tried to pay attention to what her sisters where talking about, but she couldn't stop thinking about how bad the day had gone. It was supposed to be a normal school day, and yet it had been screwed up so royally. Why did this have to happen to her, _today_?

Lunch passed very quickly and everyone was suddenly rushing back to classes, somehow making Buttercup's headache ten times worse. She couldn't focus in any of her lessons, and something always went wrong in them. Just today, she had forgotten _several_ homeworks, tripped over multiple objects in class that drew all attention onto her, and she had even forgotten her project that she was supposed to bring in today. The teacher hadn't given her any more detentions (which is good because Buttercup probably would have exploded if that had happened), but had told her very firmly that she had to bring it in on the first day back. Buttercup had no idea how she was supposed to remember to bring it in, but none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was that Buttercup had officially had the worst school day ever.

* * *

Buttercup had been very relieved when school had finally finished, and was now jogging around Townsville late that night to calm herself down. Her feet hit the floor harshly as she ran around the familiar sights in Townsville, the sky rapidly growing dark. She had just experienced what was possibly the worst day of her life and was now attempting to get rid of her boiling anger. Unfortunately, it was not working.

_Why today?_ Buttercup thought to herself. The last day of school before summer started, and _this_ had happened? What a crappy end to the school year.

Buttercup continued to glare at the air in front of her as she jogged around two large buildings and headed towards a small alleyway between them. She intended to run past the buildings and reach the corner where she could cross the road and blow off some more steam. At least she wouldn't have to think about school for a while now, but it was still a rubbish ending to the school year. Buttercup felt her emotions bubbling up inside of her as she even muttered the word 'school' under her breath.

Buttercup reached the alleyway and was about to jog straight past when an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the alleyway. Buttercup's eyes went wide when the person pressed a hand over her mouth, preventing her from making any noise. The raven haired girl clenched her fists as she felt an arm wrap around her abdomen, which also stopped her from escaping. Not that she _would_ try to escape though. Buttercup had just suffered the worst school day in history, and was now more than willing to take it out on a random villain. She was thinking about whipping around quickly and punching the person directly in the jaw, but her train of thought was interrupted when the person began to speak.

They lowered their head and chuckled quietly. "Well, look who we've got here," the voice whispered in Buttercup's ear, sending a small shiver down her spine.

A wide grin suddenly spread itself across Buttercup's face as the hand was removed from her mouth and the arm let go of her stomach. She turned around and the grin grew impossibly wider as she found herself looking at Butch Jojo, who was also smiling.

"Butch!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Was covering my mouth really necessary?"

Butch smirked. "Yeah! I've seen it in a ton of movies!"

Buttercup raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell weren't you at school today?"

Butch shrugged casually. "It was the last day and I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed. I don't see why missing one day is so damn bad. Seriously, you don't even do anything on the last day of school anyway! You just mess around and annoy your teachers."

Buttercup's face fell and se let her arms drop back to her sides. "Sometimes it's not like that."

Now it was Butch's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Buttercup nodded and let out a tired sigh, rubbing her temples. "Today was the worst day of my life. I woke up late so I had to get ready within half an hour, without breakfast or anything else to eat. I kept on tripping on everything I came across, like I was the clumsiest person in the whole freaking world. I forgot all of my homework that was due in today, so now I have to bring it all in on the first day back! Then I had to do one piece of homework in detention at lunchtime, so that I only had twenty minutes left to meet up with Blossom and Bubbles._ That_ was when I realized that I forgot my lunch too. Basically, I haven't eaten anything all day."

Butch blinked and tried to absorb the information, whistling slowly. "Whoa. Impressive."

Buttercup glared at him and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "It was the crappiest day ever, hands down."

Butch looked at Buttercup pitifully. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about it now."

"Yeah, until summer ends," Buttercup let out a heavy sigh.

Butch gave her a double take, his eyes wide. "Summer hasn't even started properly yet, and you're worried about it ending? Come on Babe, lighten up a little."

Buttercup glared again and then rolled her eyes, groaning quietly. "It's just that… I thought this day would be a good day, 'cause it was the last day and their always the best, right?"

Butch sighed. "Babe."

But Buttercup didn't even seem to hear him. "I thought today would be great. I did the homework, believe it or not, and I really did leave it at home!"

Butch raised his eyebrows. "Babe!" he said, a little louder than before.

"And I missed out on lunch, which was complete torture 'cause I was starving! I was so hungry I could have eaten a horse! I swear to God, if this is some kind of sick joke that the Universe decided to play on me, I'll –"

"_Buttercup_!" Butch yelled, seizing her by the shoulders and giving her a small shake.

Buttercup blinked rapidly, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Yeah?"

Butch grinned slightly. "Just shut up." He said before crashing Buttercup's lips to his. Buttercup's eyes went wide for a second, and then they fluttered and closed, returning the kiss in full. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped hers around his neck.

For Buttercup, the whole thing was far too short and didn't last that long. After a few moments, Butch pulled away and continued to grin. "Don't worry about school now," he murmured. "We've got the whole summer to look forward to."

Buttercup grinned back at him. "We certainly do," she whispered and then grabbed Butch by the shoulders, pulling him into another fiery kiss. Butch smirked as the kiss deepened, allowing Buttercup to slide her tongue into his mouth.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Maybe the summer would be even better, especially when you have a pretty cool boyfriend to spend it with.

* * *

**My first fanfiction ever! Please be nice. If any severe flames are received, I will personally send Butch and Buttercup to your house and let them loose on a rampage. Review, ****pretty please?**


End file.
